As travelers use airplanes, trains, buses, and various other travel or transportation services, many interactions between the travelers and the travel service providers can take place. For example, a traveler can interact with an airline to make a reservation, check-in for a reserved flight, obtain pre-flight amenities at the airport, obtain in-flight amenities, and obtain post-flight amenities. All of these interactions can require distinct actions from the user from different devices or elements. For example, a user can call to make a reservation, check-in in person upon reaching the airport, identify airport attractions from a telephone or during an in-person conversation with an airline attendant at the airport, order entertainment or food using a menu available from a television screen or printed menu on the airplane, and gain frequent-flier miles by receiving a receipt after the flight or by entering the necessary information on-line.
Although this combination of approaches for interacting with the airline, or any other travel service provider, and with the available travel services can be serviceable, it remains cumbersome and requires the travel service provider to accommodate all of the possible forms of interaction. From a user's perspective, the lack of centralization of interactions with the travel service provider and with the available travel services can require more effort from the user wishing to take advantage of travel services, and perhaps even dissuade the user from using available travel provider services (thus at a cost to the travel service provider).